


The Last Dance

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Meetings, High School, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series/OS - Sam is going to her high school dance with popular boy, Leo. But does Leo know how lucky he really is, and does he respect her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Stargate: SG-1 _does not belong to me. Others, peeps, others.__
> 
> Dedicated to all the people who keep the fandom - and the Sam/Jack ship - alive an' kickin' with all their totally awesome one-shots. Love you peeps, seriously! :-)
> 
> First posted on FanFiction.Net on the eighth of June, 2012.

A young Samantha Carter hugged her father as she got out of the passenger side front seat of his vehicle and walked towards the gym of the high school in sparkling white heels meeting up with her date on the way, holding hands as they entered the gym that had been transformed into a red carpet dance floor. She gracefully walked across the floor as all the boys there turned around to see, even a very young Jack O'Neill spun around to get a glimpse of the blue eyed angel in a silky, creamy coloured dress with hair just a little longer than shoulder length accompanied by the "most popular jerk" of the school, Leo Writer. Hot, smart, rich as hell and good at sports, the only thing he didn't have going for him was he was a major jerk and no one could stand his egotism that was probably why he came with the new girl. Oh god he felt bad for her.

After watching them dance several times he followed them to where they were privately talking. Not like he had anything better to do than protect her from him, his date ran off with some other guy.

"So you're not going to be staying here for much longer?"

"No, I move around a lot because of my dad's work," she said leaning up against a wall.

"Then let's make the most of it."

"Wha..." She couldn't even get a word out when he shoved her into the wall forcefully kissing her while pining her down.

Jack suddenly reacted, running over and pulling him off her in one swift move punching him in the face so hard he fell to the floor and passed out.

"OW! Ow ow ow!" Jack whined as he swished his sore hand through the air. "Are you okay?" he asked as he gazed at her still stunned face trying to get the pain in his hand under control.

"We'd better go somewhere else before he wakes up and decides to get revenge on my face," Jack suggested guiding the now giggling Carter back to the dance room.

"Are you okay?" he asked once again sitting next to her on the bleachers.

"Yeah, thanks I honestly didn't expect that," she replied as her blue eyes started to swell with tears.

Jack, not knowing what else to do, pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her smooth back until he couldn't hear her sobbing any more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck, something he wasn't expecting.

Her head suddenly popped up when they announced it was the last dance of the night and some smooth music started to play.

"Want to dance?" she asked, gazing into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"Come on, it'll be fun," she said pulling him to the dance floor, then once again wrapping her hands around his neck and looking into his eyes.

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist, making her laugh as he stepped on her toe.

"Oh, I just realised I don't even know your name. I'm Samantha Carter. You?"

"Jack, Jack O'Neill," he said, smiling down it her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jack," she said as her face lit up, making him smile back at her.

They gazed into each other's eyes as the song came to an end and their lips finally met.

* * *

**Many, many years later...**

"Carter?" Jack asked. He'd known many Carters in his life time but every time someone said that name it reminded him of a particular blue eyed angel he once knew.

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission," General Hammond stated.

"I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir." Although he was curios as to who this Sam Carter was he'd like to work with someone he trusted.

"Not on this mission. Sorry... Carter's our expert on the Stargate." Great, first they force him to come back, then make him work with someone he didn't know and most likely couldn't count on.

In his mind he was sighing, then he said, "Where's he transferring from?" The words slid out of his mouth he didn't even put up a fight, he was seriously losing his touch.

" _She_ is transferring in from the Pentagon," came the answer as a tall, blue eyed blond woman walked into the room.

"And Sam is short for...?"

"Samantha," she finished his sentence as she gazed over him, the expression in her eyes making it obvious that she recognised him.

"I take it you're Colonel O'Neill?"

After all these years, after all these damn years his blue eyed angel had finally returned to him. That smile always did drive him mad, and at that thought he couldn't help but smile back.

The End


End file.
